Inori
by LadyScatty
Summary: Avant d'être Inori, j'étais Sarah. Avant d'être Sarah, j'étais Jessica. Et avant d'être Jessica, j'étais Yulia. Dans toutes ses vies, je n'ai jamais été bouddhiste, ça ne m'a pas empêché de me faire réincarner.
1. Arc de la mémoire retrouvée : Un

**Coucou tout le monde ! Après avoir parlé des Inuzuka dans Tsuki, j'ai décidé de parlé des Yamanaka dans Inori. J'espère que vous aimerez ! C'est un projet qui me tient beaucoup parce que je l'ai commencé il y a plusieurs mois et j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que j'adore écrire cette histoire et que j'aimerais beaucoup la terminer jusqu'au bout.**

 **Disclaimer : Si j'étais l'auteur de Naruto, Kakashi et Itachi auraient constamment le torse nu.**

* * *

I

Mes souvenirs me sont revenus peu à peu, comme des fragments d'un rêve longtemps oublié, revenus me hanter.

Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris ce qui m'arrivait.

Etrangement, la réalisation que j'avais été réincarnée dans un monde de fiction, n'a pas été ma première conclusion.

Soyons réaliste, tout de même.

Ma première conclusion était que je devenais cinglée.

C'était beaucoup plus probable que la réalité.

Mais depuis quand la réalité avait-elle un sens ?

Dans mon ancienne vie _, Alice aux pays des merveilles_ était mon livre favori…C'était peut-être ça, le karma.

J'avais cinq ans quand tous mes souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire avec une netteté légèrement effrayante.

Les murs blancs de l'hôpital.

L'odeur de l'antiseptique.

Le bip bip, incessant des machines.

Les aiguilles glacées.

Les infirmières qui me regardaient avec pitié.

La douce caresse de la mort après un long combat.

Mourir c'était facile. C'était même indolore.

Le cancer ? Ça, c'était horrible par contre.

Après trois ans à l'hôpital pour enfants cancéreux à observer le gazon poussait depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, m'engager dans une carrière militaire pour devenir une dangereuse kunoichi capable de tuer à mains nues était presque un conte de fée en comparaison.

* * *

 **Je posterais la suite demain, alors soyez gentil et laissez des reviews ^^ Je posterais également bientôt la suite de Tsuki et Shadows and Sunshine.**

 **Bisous,**

 **LS.**


	2. Arc de la mémoire retrouvée : Deux

**Hello ! Comme prévu, voici le second chapitre. A partir du prochain chapitre que je posterais dans deux jours, les chapitres seront plus long. Je viserais en tout cas dans les 2000 mots ou presque, est-ce que ça convient ?**

 **DangerJacky972 : A partir du prochain, les chapitres seront plus long, c'est promis ^^ Je suis contente qu'au moins une personne ait aimé, j'avais à tout prix envie d'écrire sur les Yamanaka et cette histoire me trotte dans l'esprit depuis un petit moment. Ta review m'a fait rire même si je sens que je ne devrais pas, alors merci quand même, j'en avais besoin. Bonne chance pour tes exams !**

 **Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la rengaine.**

* * *

II

J'adorais Naruto.

Adam, un garçon de deux ans mon aînée me l'avait fait découvrir quand j'avais douze ans. C'était un garçon gentil, bon et généreux, le genre que l'on rêve de rencontrer et il avait les plus beau yeux bleus qu'il m'est été donné d'admirer.

Il était mon premier et meilleur ami et je l'adorais.

Il souffrait de Leucémie et est mort le jour de mon treizième anniversaire, me laissant toutes ses possessions en guise d'au revoir ainsi qu'une sévère dépression. Six mois plus tard, ce fut mon tour de mourir.

Bref, j'adorais Naruto.

Mais je n'adorais pas Naruto au point de vouloir vivre dans ce monde.

Le monde des shinobi était effrayant et je n'étais pas suffisamment arrogante pour penser pouvoir faire une différence à ce monde.

Du moins, pas une différence positive.

Je n'étais pas censée être là, je n'étais pas censée exister.

Pourquoi étais-je là, d'abord ?

Pourquoi pas Adam ?

Adam faisait partie de ces gens exceptionnelles qui voulaient changer le monde et qui en était capable s'ils en avaient la chance.

Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il rêvait de devenir médecin et de guérir les gens. Lorsqu'on a découvert sa maladie, il était déjà trop tard. Au lieu de broyer du noir et de maudire le monde comme on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'adolescents (c'était à peu près comment moi, j'avais réagi) Adam, lui, avait préféré prendre soin des autres enfants et avait apporté un peu de joie à notre quotidien.

Il m'avait remonté le moral après ma chimio et m'avait initié aux mangas sans jamais me faire sentir comme s'il avait pitié de moi.

J'aimais à penser que lui aussi avait été réincarné dans un de ses mangas favoris. J'espérais pour lui qu'il était dans un manga comme One Piece et non pas Death Note ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Le connaissant, il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour aider le plus de gens possible, c'était dans sa nature.

Moi ? Moi, je n'étais pas comme ça.

Moi je n'étais qu'une petite fille de six ans, en possession des souvenirs d'une fille morte de treize ans.

Et j'étais effrayée.

Parce que je connaissais le futur. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, j'avais des connaissances inestimables.

Et je ne savais pas quoi en faire.

Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je n'étais plus Sarah.

Dorénavant j'étais Inori. Inori Yamanaka.

* * *

 **Faut vraiment que j'arrête avec les histoires de jumelles...**

 **Prochain chapitre dans deux jours, en attendant, lisez et laissez des reviews ^^**

 **Bises,**

 **LS**


	3. Arc de la mémoire retrouvée : Trois

**Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

* * *

III

.

.

.

-Nori-chan, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Ino en jouant avec une de mes mèches blondes.

Je levais les yeux de mon manuel de psychologie pour observer les yeux perçants de ma sœur jumelle.

-Ca va…

-Ne mens pas, grogna Ino en tirant sur mes cheveux.

Ino détestait quand je mentais. Malheureusement, c'était quelque chose que je faisais de plus en plus souvent. Je détestais mentir à ma propre sœur mais dire la vérité était quelque chose de tout bonnement effrayant.

J'avais cru perdre l'esprit quand mes anciens souvenirs me sont revenus.

A présent, je savais que je n'étais pas cinglée, juste…particulière. Et c'était quelque chose de difficile à expliquer. C'était toujours plus facile de mentir et de prétendre que rien n'avait changé. Même à soi-même.

-Je…je ne…

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda doucement Ino.

Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir garder mon secret bien longtemps.

De tous les clans ou j'aurais pu atterrir, j'avais atterrit dans le clan Yamanaka.

Et les Yamanaka étaient des interrogateurs et des psychologues dans l'âme. Ma famille savait que quelque chose clochait.

-Ça a à un rapport avec notre entraînement…il m'est arrivé quelque chose. Au départ, je croyais que je devenais cinglée, mais maintenant…

Je me mordis la langue. Comment dire à ma sœur que j'avais été réincarnée ? Comment dire à ma sœur que dans ma première vie, elle n'avait été qu'un personnage de fiction ? Un personnage secondaire qui plus est. Je connaissais ma sœur, quitte à être un personnage de fiction, Ino n'accepterait rien d'autre que le premier rôle…

Je me rappelle de m'être souvent plainte des kunoichis de Naruto à Adam.

J'avais dit quelque chose comme quoi Sakura n'était qu'une fangirl inutile, que Hinata était d'une timidité maladive agaçante et que Ino n'était qu'une bimbo insipide.

J'avais envie de me flageller.

Ou plutôt, de flageller Sarah.

Ino, _ma_ Ino était loin d'être une bimbo insipide, qu'on se le dise.

Elle était ma sœur, ma jumelle, ma meilleure amie et ma confidente.

Je l'aimais plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque dans ma vie…mes vies.

-Tu veux en parler ? Demanda doucement Ino en me caressant les cheveux.

-Peut-être plus tard. J'ai encore un chapitre à finir et il te reste une heure de méditation à compléter.

Ino grimaça avant d'acquiescer et de se mettre en position tailleur en face de moi.

Nous étions assises sur la véranda de notre maison et Kaa-san était à l'intérieur en train de préparer le déjeuner pendant que je révisais et qu'Ino faisait de son mieux pour méditer.

Contrairement à ma jumelle qui avait un don pour le genre d'entraînement qu'offrait notre clan, je n'étais pas particulièrement douée. Enfin, si, je l'étais. Mais comparée à Ino, j'avais beaucoup plus de mal à assimiler du premier coup nos leçons.

Je devais travailler deux fois plus qu'elle pour réussir là où tout semblait lui venir avec autant de facilité que de respirer.

Tou-san avait jugé que nous étions prêtes à commencer notre entraînement de kunoichi le jour de notre cinquième anniversaire.

Et depuis un an maintenant, il nous entraînait personnellement dans la technique de perception sensorielle, la détection de mensonges par l'analyse de micro-expression, l'art de l'interrogation et la meilleure façon de méditer.

Je blâmais entièrement Tou-san pour ma situation actuelle.

Apparemment, j'avais un peu trop bien médité.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que je faisais mieux qu'Ino.

Ma sœur était une interrogatrice née, elle avait un don pour repérer les mensonges, comprenait le jargon de psychologie mieux que beaucoup d'étudiants de mon ancien monde, arrivait à sentir le chakra ambiant dans un rayon de cinq mètres mais n'arrivait pas à tenir cinq minutes sans parler.

Je l'adorais.

Comme je m'y attendais, Ino tenu cinq minutes et trente-six secondes avant d'abandonner sa méditation.

-Et si on allait à la boutique de fleurs ? Je suis sûr que Tou-san est là-bas ! Tu pourras lui parler de ce qui te tracasse pendant que je gère la boutique.

Je grimaçais légèrement, je n'étais pas vraiment pressée d'avoir cette discussion avec Tou-san. Ce dernier savait que je lui cachais quelque chose et attendait patiemment que je lui en parle. Mais j'aimais aller à Yamanaka Hana. Ino avait appris par cœur le langage des fleurs rien qu'en observant Tou-san travaillait à la boutique et c'était un endroit agréable ou je pouvais lire et méditer tout en profitant de la bonne odeur que dégageaient les fleurs.

-Peut-être tout à l'heure. Là, c'est l'heure de manger.

Ino hocha la tête et rentra dans la maison pour aider Kaa-san à mettre la table.

.

.

.

-On fait la course ? Demanda Ino en essayant de me changer les idées.

Elle voyait bien que je n'étais pas comblée à l'idée d'aller chercher Tou-san pour aller lui parler de ce qui me tracasser, mais elle savait que j'aimais courir et Ino tentait à sa manière de se montrer gentille.

Je ressentis une bouffée d'affection pour ma sœur avant de lui adresser un sourire malicieux et de m'élancer vers la sortie sans crier gare.

-Hey, tricheuse !

-T'es peut-être la plus forte mais je suis la plus rapide, criais-je derrière moi avant de sortir du district Yamanaka pour me diriger vers le centre du village.

-Je me vengerais !

Elle faisait allusion à notre entraînement de taïjutsu.

Tou-san n'avait pas encore entamé cette partie de notre entraînement.

Il disait que nous n'étions pas prêtes. Ino, elle, disait qu'il passait trop de temps avec Shikaku-ojisan et devenait paresseux avec l'âge. Kaa-san avait dit que c'était un peu des deux.

Au plus grand désarroi de mon père et de ma sœur, j'étais de l'avis de Kaa-san.

Bien qu'il ne nous pensait pas encore prêtes, Ino et moi avons tenté de nous entrainer par nous même dans l'art du combat au corps à corps…ça ressemblait plus à une bagarre de bar qu'à un entraînement de kunoichi pour être tout à fait honnête, on s'étaient arrachés les cheveux, griffés et mordus avant de nous rouler par terre comme des ivrognes. Ino gagnait constamment. Elle était plus forte que moi et était sans pitié quand elle voulait gagner. Mais comme je le disais, j'étais la plus rapide des deux.

Tou-san était un homme assez important au sein du village et était constamment occupé. Il était à la tête de la division des renseignements et travaillait en étroite collaboration avec la section d'interrogatoires et de torture. Il était également psychologue, chef de clan et dirigeait la boutique de fleurs à ses heures perdues.

J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un miracle que mon père puisse faire autant de choses à la fois. Quoique… maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes anciens souvenirs, je soupçonnais mon père de nous abandonner avec un kage bunshin la plupart du temps avant d'aller vaquer à ses occupations. Qu'un homme aussi occupé que lui ait le temps de nous tortur…euh, entraîner tous les matins était impossible.

J'entendis le bruit de pas de ma sœur se rapprochait et je redoublais d'efforts pour prendre de l'avance.

Je ne savais pas si c'était l'effet souhaité par ma sœur, mais je me sentais déjà mieux. C'était peut-être le vent qui caressait mon visage ou le ciel bleu sans nuage qui planait au-dessus de Konoha, dans tous les cas, je me sentais comme libérée d'un poids que je n'étais même pas conscience d'avoir porté.

Sarah avait été une fille de treize ans malade, faible et pathétique. Elle était morte dépressive et aigrie sans rien laisser derrière elle. Aucun accomplissement, aucun ami, rien qui ne dise : « Elle était là. Elle a vécu »

J'étais différente aujourd'hui.

J'avais des parents qui m'aimaient, une sœur jumelle qui était également ma meilleure amie.

J'avais peur. Je l'admettais volontiers. Mais je n'étais pas seule et je n'avais aucune raison de l'être.

Je n'étais peut-être pas faite pour le monde des shinobis. Mais c'était là que j'étais et je m'entraînerais tous les jours pour assurer la protection de ma famille. Ça, c'était une certitude.

Avec ma toute nouvelle détermination, j'ouvris la porte de la boutique de mon père avec force.

J'eu à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de sourire béatement à Tou-san et Shikaku-ojisan qui semblait à moitié endormi que Ino me sauta par derrière et me fit littéralement mordre la poussière.

-Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais !

Je marmonnais quelque chose d'inintelligible.

-Qu'est-ce qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Articules quand tu parles, Nori-chan, me morigéna ma sœur.

-Ino-chan et si tu laissais ta sœur respirer, Inori-chan semble avoir du mal à respirer.

-Elle va très bien, Tou-san, répliqua ma sœur. N'est-ce pas que tu vas bien ?

Je tentais de protester mais mon visage était toujours écrasé contre le sol et je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer.

-Je dois y aller. On se verra chez Chôza, Inoichi ?

Mon père dû acquiescer parce que une seconde plus tard, Shikaku-ojisan releva ma sœur par la peau du cou et m'enjamba pour pouvoir s'en aller. Je me relevais avec un grognement tout en fusillant ma sœur du regard. Cette dernière ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop occupée à sentir une rose.

-Vous êtes venus m'aider, les filles ?

Je m'apprêtais à répondre mais Ino me devança.

-Je suis venue prendre ta place, Nori-chan veut te parler.

Ino nous poussa sans autre forme de cérémonie dans l'arrière-boutique et je me retrouvais seule face à un shinobi vétéran qui travaillait régulièrement dans la section d'interrogation et de torture...Je savais que c'était mon père et que jamais il ne me ferait de mal, mais je me sentais quand même légèrement trahis par ma sœur. Elle venait de me jeter (métaphoriquement) dans la fosse aux lions.

-Alors…est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider me parler ? Demanda Tou-san.

Je blâmais mon corps de petite fille de six ans pour les larmes qui menacèrent de m'échapper. Quand j'avais treize ans…ou plutôt, quand j'étais Sarah, je n'avais jamais été du genre à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Inori-chan ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je sais, Tou-san. Je sais…C'est à cause de mon entraînement, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais…j'ai reçu des nouveaux souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'une fille qui s'appelait Sarah et…

-Tu as commencé à te rappeler ton ancienne vie ?

Je levais les yeux, stupéfaite.

-Comment tu… ?

-Je m'en doutais depuis quelques jours. Tu as toujours été très mature et intelligente, mais tout à coup tu t'es mise à utiliser des mots beaucoup plus avancée. Tu regardais souvent dans le vide sans rien voir et puis ç'a beau être extrêmement rare, c'est un phénomène qui s'est déjà produit dans le clan.

-Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas la seule, il y en a d'autres ?

-Ma grand-mère était comme toi. Elle est morte durant la première grande guerre shinobi mais a laissé des journaux, si ça t'intéresse.

Je hochais la tête avec enthousiasme. J'étais plus qu'intéressée.

-Notre clan se base sur les techniques liées à l'esprit, mais une chose à savoir, c'est que l'esprit et l'âme sont étroitement liés. Il y a de fortes chances que tu te souviennes d'autres vies encore. Plus tu gagneras en puissance, plus de souvenirs tu récupéreras.

Je hochais de nouveau la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris. Je grimaçais à l'idée de me rappeler d'autres vies antérieures. Je n'aimais pas Sarah. Je n'aimais pas Sarah du tout. Et je n'avais aucune envie de savoir quel genre de personne j'avais pu être. De plus, ça ressemblait horriblement à de la schizophrénie. Je n'avais pas besoin de problème d'identité, merci bien.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Tou-san.

Il me sourit gentiment et tout à coup je me sentis stupide d'avoir pu douter de lui.

-Oui. Arigatou, Tou-san.

-Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose ?

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander si je pouvais tout raconter à Ino quand je me rappelais d'un détail important. Le fait que je connaissais le futur. Sur le moment, j'avais oublié.

-Il y a autre chose…

Ma langue se noua et je me raclais la gorge.

-Je…je…Ino deviendra genin à douze ans et formera l'équipe 10 avec Choji et Shika. Asuma Sarutobi sera leur sensei. Sa meilleure amie s'appellera Sakura Haruno et toutes deux seront amoureuses de Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki est le jinchûriki du…

Mon père interrompit mes babillements en collant fermement sa main sur ma bouche.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un air féroce. Comment ?!

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, sa main était toujours collé contre ma bouche et m'empêchait de parler. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père aussi inquiet. Il était toujours calme et serein, toujours en train de me sourire et de me faire rire, il n'était jamais…jamais comme _ça_.

-Inori-chan, je ne sais pas comment tu sais tout ça, mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes d'oublier tout ce que tu as pu voir…

-Quoi ? Mais Tou-san…

Je me dégageais de son emprise qui s'était relâché.

-Tou-san, il faut que tu saches, les Uchihas sont en danger et Danzo…

-INORI ! Je veux que tu me promettes d'oublier ce que tu as vu, oublies les Uchihas et surtout oublie Danzo ! Je n'ai pas pu protéger Fû, mais toi je peux te protéger, je t'en supplie, oublies ce que tu sais et je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit, pas à Ino, ni au maître Hokage, pas même à moi, dit-il d'un ton frénétique en regardant de tous les côtés comme s'il était terrifié à l'idée qu'on nous écoute.

-Tou-san, je t'en supplie, écoutes-moi…

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas et semblait de plus en plus effrayé.

-Je suis désolé Inori, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te risquer, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas.

Mon père me prit dans ses bras et embrassa mon front. Je m'apprêtais à le rassurer que rien aller m'arriver, mais je n'en eu pas le temps.

Tou-san plaça deux doigts sur mon front et je hurlais de douleur. J'avais comme l'impression que mon esprit venait d'être fendre en deux.

* * *

 **Inori est le seul de mes personnages pour qui je n'ai toujours pas décidé avec qui elle allait être. Donc à vous de voter, qui est-ce que vous préférez ? Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, Chojuro, Kakashi ou quelqu'un d'autre ?**

 **Anyway, laissez-moi vos impressions et vous gagnerez des points en karma.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


End file.
